Vault City
|terminal =Vault City central computer |map name =VCTYCTYD.map (courtyard) VCTYDWTN.map (downtown) VCTYCOCL.map (Central Council) VCTYVLT.map (Vault 8) vill.map (village) |footer = }} 100px "All Clear Signal" Vault City é um assentamento de alta tecnologia em Nevada, estabelecida pelos moradores do Vault 8 após a Grande Guerra. Background A Vault City como diz o nome se originou de um Vault que foi aberto, alguns meses depois da guerra. Os habitantes usaram seu G.E.C.K. e a cidade se tornou um lugar próspero rapidamente. Infelizmente, os cidadãos da cidade se tornaram pessoas elitistas e extremamente xenofóbicas.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets De acordo com Chris Avellone, o Vault abriu por volta de 2091 após receber o sinal verde de colonização.Fallout Bible 1:2091 - Vault 8 opens, and they use their G.E.C.K to create fertile ground for their city. This eventually becomes Vault City. Essa data não foi desconsiderada como canon (como muitos outros fatos da Fallout Bible pois em um diálogo com Joanne Lynette, o Chosen One afirma que Vault City fora criada 70 anos depois do Vault Dweller ter derrotado o Mestre em 2162, ou 2092.Vclynett.msg:{275}{}{120 years ago? That was 70 years before the Vault Dweller stopped the Master. This can't be the vault I'm looking for.} Joanne Lynette afirma ela mesm que Vault City recebeu sinal verde 2 anos depois do Vault ser selado, mas abriu 120 anos antes dos eventos de Fallout 2 (2241-2242). De acordo com Lynette, sensores de superfície monitoraram se era seguro submergir.Vclynett.msg:{217}{}{The "all-clear" signal? From where?}{223}{lyn021}{Why... from surface monitors, I suppose. I am certain there were sensors monitoring the environment. How else would the Overseer have known when it was safe to leave?} {224}{}{Do these monitors still exist? Can I see them?} {229}{lyn022}{Quite likely they were disassembled and used as upgrades for other systems.} Devido a falta de informações providas pelo dialógo com o computador central do Vault 8,Vclynett.msg:{234}{lyn023}{Yes... at least, that's what I remember from the archives. However, I am certain many Citizens were responsible for monitoring the surface sensors.} {236}{}{Where are these archives?} {248}{lyn026}{The archives is stored within our vault. Only Citizens have access to them... they are NOT for Outsiders.} é possível cogitar que o sinal verde havia sido emitido pelo EnclaveFallout Bible 4: "Their tie to the Vault computers also gave the Enclave the ability to override any Vault locking mechanism and send an "all-clear" signal to sealed Vaults, coaxing the inhabitants to come outside." A cidade foi construída subsequentemente em volta do Vault, utilizando seu gerador de fusão como fonte de energia e o conhecimento contido no G.E.C.K. para construir as primeiras estruturas. A população da cidade em 2241 chegava a 103 habitantes.Vault City travel log Localidade Vault City pode ser achada vinte e um quadrados para o leste e quatro quadrados ao sul de Arroyo. Layout Vault City é uma cidade bem pequena, mas avançada tecnologicamente. A população civil era de 103 por volta de 2241, com um número desconhecido de pessoas residindo nos arredores. A cidade é pequena se compararmos a Redding e Broken Hills. Mesmo sendo pequena, a cidade despõe de uma tecnologia muito sofisticada, eles são uma das facções mais avançadas na wasteland, possuindo diversas tecnologias médicas de ponta, permitindo-os a produzir suplementos médicos e químicos (como stimpaks) também podem realizar procedimentos cirúrgicos e de remoção de radiação, incluindo a substituição de membros e órgãos perdidos via clonagem. Além da tecnologia medicinal, também possui uma força militar extremamente avançada, com todos os seus guardas e patrulheiros rigorosamente treinados e equipados com armaduras e armas avançadas. A cidade é governada por um Conselho, que por sua vez é liderado pelo Primeiro Cidadão, estabelecido em 2101, após a aposentadoria do Supervisor do Vault 8. O Conselho governa de maneira completamente autoritária, controlando cada aspecto da vida na cidade. Suas leis são rígidas e aplicadas com extremo rigor. É ilegal o uso de drogas, álcool, prostituição, jogo ou quaisquer outros vícios nas cercanias da cidade. Todo cidadão que for pego quebrando quaisquer lei, ou até falando mal do Primeiro Cidadão, é rapidamente encarcerado e reeducado, sem exceções. Servos são proibidos até de olhar para a cidade e devem encarar o chão o tempo todo ou são punidos por porem seus olhos impuros sob a cidade. Os cidadãos da cidade, em maioria, não passam de xenofóbicos, hipócritas e arrogantes, ameaçando forasteiros e vivendo vidas conformistas, contentes consigo mesmos. Embora saudáveis e bem educados, eles temem o mundo exterior. Muitos nem ao menos pisam do lado de fora da fortaleza da cidade. Pátio de Vault City O Pátio é o lugar onde os estrangeiros se estabelecem. Não é muito grande, e o pessoal é desorganizado, alguns são até mantidos na cadeia. Centro O Centro é a área onde os cidadãos do Vault compram suprimentos. Mercadores da Wasteland podem realizar atividades comerciais aqui se tiverem uma permissão de acesso diário, mas nem eles são confiáveis, de acordo com os habitantes da cidade. Conselho Esse é o lar dos cidadãos de Vault City. Aqui fica o Prédio do Conselho, onde as decisões importantes da cidade são feitas. Uma pessoa estrangeira pode vir aqui e realizar o Testew de Cidadania, mas apenas se ele for merecedor. Vault 8 Vault 8 foi criado como um Vault de controle para o experimento Vault. Ele ficou em estado decente até 2241. Cada elemento do Vault ainda está intacto, da porta de entrada até a cadeira do Supervisor. Graças à energia nuclear do Vault, a cidade de Vault City pode receber energia sem esforço, mesmo sua capacidade sendo limitada, impedindo a expansão da cidade. O Vault agora é usado para armazenamento. Relações com o exterior A cidade é bastante antipática com estrangeiros, geralmente considerando-os ladrões e canalhas, entretanto, se um estrangeiro consegue pagar o aluguel, ele pode viver no "Pátio" da cidade, protegido por muralhas e torretas laser, mas sem nenhum acesso aos demais serviços da cidade, como a Alfândega ou o Laboratório Médico do Vault, já que esses são reservados apenas para cidadãos nascidos em Vault City. O pátio é protegido de raiders da wasteland por Vault City, mas seus habitantes são sujeitos a regras duras e taxas extremamente altas. Os moradores do pátio se sentem suprimidos entre o terror desolador da wasteland e a repressão sufocante de Vault City. Estrangeiros podem desfrutar dos benefícios da cidade se eles se tornarem Servos, o que é um jeito diferente de dizer se tornarem escravos. Os residentes de Vault City falam que não se trata de escravidão pois eles fornecem abrigo, comida e proteção aos seus "servos", porém, pessoas como Thomas Moore dizem que isso não se trata de hipocrisia, pois essas mesmas pessoas condenam cidades que comerciam escravos abertamente (The Den, por exemplo). Independente da antipatia com o exterior, a cidade mantém rotas comerciais regulares com outras cidades, trocando sua tecnologia médica superior por matéria-prima, combustível, equipamento mecânico e outros itens.Ben Wade Dialogue {148}{}{Well, we pick up mostly medical supplies in Vault City, and trade it to Redding in exchange for gold ore.};Vault City travel log " Dados do fornecimento de pepitas de ouro de Redding em Vault City" Visto Diário Os Vistos Diários são emitidos para não cidadãos que tenham bons motivos para entrar em Vault City (exemplos: Urânio, escravos, ouro, comerciantes de couro de Gecko, diplomatas e agentes de Vault City que não são originados da cidade). O Visto Diário permite que um forasteiro acesse Vault City no período diurno (8:00AM - 6:00PM). Mesmo a Alfandêga seja extremamente rígida em aplicar suas leis, existem alguns elementos corruptos que vendem documentos de cidadania falsos. O jeito mais fácil de ganhar um Visto é remover toda sua armadura e revelar seu jumpsuit do Vault 13 antes de falar com Wallace, este por sua vez irá lhe garantir acesso imediato a cidade e recomendará que você vá direto falar com a Primeira Cidadã Lynette imediatamente. Gecko Gecko, é o assentamento de ghouls ao nordeste da cidade que vem causando problemas para Vault City. Aparentemente, eles requisitaram um pouco de medicina e suplementos, mas considerando sua aparência, Vault City recusou, nervosos, alguns ghouls de Gecko acabaram envenenando o suprimento de água de Vault City. Redding Embora Redding pareça despretensiosa, possui uma grande força econômica, a cidade é a produtora e distribuidora principal de ouro no norte da Califórnia. Sendo o centro de mineração de ouro e de vários conflitos entre facções políticos. Vault City afirma que é a única cidade que pode utilizar todo o potencial de Redding e não se importa com o fato de que o lugar pode se transformar em um campo de trabalhos forçados a qualquer hora. Doc Johnson é um grande apoiador de Vault City, cego aos óbvios problemas de maus-tratos a estrangeiros na cidade. Ele é um dos candidatos a prefeito da cidade. New California Republic A New California Republic, durante sua expansão, considerou Vault City um candidato fantástico para ser uma de suas capitais, entretanto, Vault City se recusa a ser anexada pela NCR esporadicamente, preferindo a independência. Com nenhum progresso por parte da República, o congresso NCR aprovou uma iniciativa secreta com intenção de forçar Vault City a aceitar a anexação, não se sabe se a operação foi bem-sucedida. Broken Hills Mesmo com a política de "evitar Broken Hills a qualquer custo", Vault City e Broken Hills mantém relações comerciais, trocando urânio por suprimentos médicos (em particular Rad-X e RadAway.Vault City travel log "...mines uranium ore. The ore is traded to Vault City in exchange for medical supplies, mostly Rad-X and RadAway." "Vault Citizens should avoid Broken Hills at ALL costs!" Forças Militares A guarda de Vault City são descendentes diretos da equipe de segurança do Vault. Os guardas de Vault City atuam como uma força militar universal, impondo a lei na cidade e defendendo os perímetros da cidade. Mesmo pequena, é muito bem treinada e equipada, capaz de lidar com qualquer ameaça quando ajudada pelos sistemas de torretas laser da cidade. O capitão da guarda é eleito pelo primeiro cidadão em pessoa para aqueles que demonstraram excelência em defender os interesses e a independência de Vault City. Essencialmente, é a patente militar mais alta, dando ao possuidor do cargo autoridade sob toda força militar do assentamento. Edifícios Habitantes Cidadãos Não-cidadãos Computadores * Vault 8 central computer Cortados * Old Joe * Connar * Chet Quests relacionadas Holodiscos de Vault City * Vault City travel log Notas * Vault City é mencionada por Rose Sharon Cassidy, que os chamas de pacifistas, o que pode indicar que eles passaram por uma grande mudança. * Vault City é a única localização em Fallout 2 que você começa com reputação de Antipatia, já que os habitantes da cidade veem o Chosen One como apenas mais um wastelander. * Em Lonesome Road, Ulysses sugere que o Courier já esteve em Vault City.NVDLC04Ulysses.txt#NVDLC04DialogueEDENVDLC04UlyssesTopic139 Referências en:Vault City pl:Kryptopolis ru:Город Убежища de:Vault City es:Ciudad Refugio Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 2 Categoria:Cidades do Fallout 2 Categoria:Vault City